Luna Party Surprise
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: It's Luna's birthday, yet while the Moon princess had been looking forward to the day, Celestia seems to have forgotten. determined not to let this get in the way of her day, Luna decides to take a trip to Ponyville.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone or should I say everypony. This is my first MLP fanfic, I hope you all like it. I made this fic a few days ago and just got it back from the beta reader, thanks again Sarah Moore.**

**So, I think that's everything out of the way, so let the story begin.**

Princess Luna stifled a yawn as she woke up and got out of her bed. Looking out of the window, the moon princess saw that it was now morning. Normally Luna, having duties to do during the night, wouldn't be normally be up as early as this, but for today, she wanted to be up bright and early. After all, today was a very special day.

"It's finally here, after waiting so long." Luna said as she crossed out yesterday off the calendar, "It's my birthday."

Luna had been looking forward to her birthday ever since she had came back. She was excited at the thought of being able to spend her birthday with the other ponies for the first time in a thousand years, granted she never really gave it much thought about it back when she was Nightmare Moon, but she was glad to no longer be alone on her birthday anymore.

"I can't wait to see what everyone had planned." Luna said as she began to get ready for the day, brushing her mane. "I'm sure Celestia has the whole day planned with all kinds of fun activities for us to do."

Luna soon made her way down to the dinning hall where she and Celestia have their breakfast and where she was sure her older sister would be waiting for her. Luna was looking forward to seeing her sister and getting the morning started with her favourite food, chocolate chip pancakes.

Opening the door and walking into the room, Luna smiled as she saw Celestia sitting at the table and the somewhat surprised look on the sun princess' face as she looks up from the report she was reading to see her sister up already.

"Luna, this is a bit of a surprise" Celestia said as Luna trotted to the table. "You usually sleep for another hour or two before getting up." Luna simply smiled brightly as she replied,

"Well, I thought I'd get up early today. After all, it is very special day today."

"Is it? It seems like every other day, now come and sit down and have your breakfast."

Luna looked confused for a moment, unsure if Celestia was joking or not, but the moment quickly past and Luna sat beside her sister at the table. Luna looked down at her plate and frowned as she saw that it wasn't chocolate pancakes like she had hoped.

Celestia noticed this and asked, "Is something wrong with your breakfast? If it's too cold, the chef can warm it up for you."

"N-no, it's fine." Luna quickly responded, not wanting her sister to worry, "It's just that I was kind of hoping that I would be having Chocolate chip pancakes this morning."

Celestia gave Luna a kind smile as she replied, "Oh I'm sorry Luna, but I'm afraid there has been a bit of a mix up with the deliveries and we won't be able to get any chocolate chips for a few weeks."

Luna frowned, _But, I always have Chocolate chip pancakes on my birthday. First Tia acts like today is just a regular day and now this. _she thought to herself as she ate her breakfast, once breakfast was done, Luna turned in her seat to better face her sister and talk with her.

"So sister," Luna began, hoping to sound casual in her question, "do you have anything special planned today?"

For a moment, Celestia sat there, a thoughtful look on her face, before she replied,

"Well, I am expecting a letter from Twilight Sparkle later today about her latest lesson about friendship."

At this, Luna felt her heart sink,

"Oh… that's good." she said, hiding her sadness behind a smile.

After finishing their breakfast, Celestia spoke again,

"I'm sorry my sister, but I have to go and tend to some of the day's duties, we'll talk some more later." Quietly, Luna nodded watched as her sister turned and leave to tend to the day. Alone, Luna sighed and stood up. She looked round the room one more time and left.

Walking through the hallways, Luna decided to look round the palace, normally she would usual go to the library and read up about the changes in Equestria in her absence as well as enjoying the occasional visit to the fiction section to dive deeply into one of the many story books that she enjoyed , but after the exchange with Celestia, she didn't feel like doing her favourite pastime as of late.

"Your Highness, please wait for a moment."

Turning to face the voice that called her, Luna saw one of the royal guards slightly hurrying towards, as if trying to catch up with the moon princess while trying to respectfully approach her at the same time. It took Luna just a moment to recognised the pony as one of guards assigned to Luna's own royal duties.

"Yes, What do you need?" Luna asked.

"The mail has arrived." The guard answered, reaching into his saddlebag and pulled out a bundle of letters, "These are yours."

Thanking the guard, Luna took the mail and resumed her walk through the castle. Looking round at all the ponies during their jobs or coming to speak with the Celestia about one thing or the other, Luna felt her heart growing heavier with each passing moment as she headed back to her room.

oooooo

"She forgot! I can't believe she forgot my birthday!" Luna cried to herself. After returning to her room, Luna laid down on her bed trying her best to hold back her tears. Luna was devastated, she knew every other pony would most likely not have known, after all she hadn't been around for a thousand years, most ponies had forgotten there was a second princess until her return, but she had at lest thought that her own sister would have remembered and celebrated it with her. But it appears even Celestia had forgotten like everyone else, leaving Luna to feel as alone as she did on the moon.

Turning her attention to the letters she was given. They would be most likely be the usual reports from different areas of Equestria tending to the duties relating to the night and the moon, Luna decided since she had nothing to do, she might as well get started.

As she read through the letters, Luna came across a letter that was different from the others. Opening the letter, she began to read,

_Dear Princess Luna,_

_I write this letter to you, thanking you for the amazing night sky you had created last night. The stars shined like diamonds, according to my friend Rarity. _

_Things in Ponyville had been quiet as of late, although Pinkie Pie did decide to throw a party just because it had been awhile since her last party._

_Signed your friend and loyal subject ,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Luna smiled, she was glad that Twilight kept in contact with her from time to time, it was mostly about the night sky and the constellations, but Luna was happy to have somepony other then her sister to talk with. As she put down Twilight's letter, an idea suddenly entered Luna's head. Smiling brightly, Luna wrote a quick letter for Celestia, and left it on her desk. She then headed out of the castle, making her way to Ponyville.

oooooo

Princess Celestia smiled to herself as she looked round the throne room, watching as the servants did the tasks their were given.

"Great work everypony," the sun princess said, "you've all done a wonderful job setting everything up. Luna will be so thrilled when she sees this party."

It had taken a lot a time and effort to get it all set up, but everything was perfect for Luna's surprise party . It had taken a week to plan and arrange everything all the while keeping it hidden from Luna, getting the decorations and the cake without rising too much suspicion.

Celestia knew that Luna has been eagerly counting down the days till her birthday, so the princess of the sun had to think of a way to surprise her little sister, she wished she could have managed to think of a better idea then pretending to have forgotten, but as long as the party was a successes, she was sure it would be alright.

Once everything was ready, Celestia smiled again as she made her way to Luna's room and bring her sister to the party. Reaching the moon princess' door, Celestia raised a hoof to the door and knocked. After a minute, Celestia realised she wasn't going to get an reply and, after a moment of debate, opened the door.

"Luna?" Celestia spoke as she peered round the door.

The room was empty, the bed showed no sign of being used meaning that Luna had not been there for awhile. As she continued to look round the room, Celestia soon noticed the letter on Luna's desk.

"Now, what's this?" she said as she used her magic to pick up the letter. As she read the letter, Celestia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh dear."

oooooo

At that same moment at the Ponyville.

The whole town was a buzz as the ponies busied away with their day to day actives, because of this, no one noticed as a certain blue alicorn arrived at the outskirts of the town.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: finally got round to updating this story. I really need to work on getting these chapters done quicker. apologises to those of you have waited for this to update and a big thanks to Tfsuperfan for helping to beta read this.**

**Chapter 2**

"Spike, do you know where the copy of _Astrology and Magical Metaphysics _is?"

"Sure thing, I know exactly where it is."

Twilight Sparkle watched as a certain baby dragon climbed up to the top shelf of a nearby book case and pulled out the book in question.

"Thanks, Spike. This book is going to be a lot of help with my studies," the purple unicorn said, using her magic to take the book and carried it over to her podium to read better. Just before Twilight could open the book, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" the mare wondered aloud as she trotted over to the door and opened it to find... "Princess Luna!" Twilight gasped, seeing the night blue princess standing in her doorway.

"GREETINGS TWILIGHT SPARKLE! MAY WE ENTER THY HOME?" Luna boomed, using the traditional Canterlot voice.

"Geez," Spike muttered, holding his hands up to his earholes, "can you try and be any louder?"

Twilight shot Spike a glare and then turned back to apologize for his remark, but Luna waved an assuring hoof.

"It's quite alright Twilight," Luna said, speaking in a more normal sounding voice, "We have learned to talk more normally since our last visit, but sometimes habits are hard to break. May we— I mean, may I come in?"

Twilight nodded and stepped aside to allow the princess entry. Bowing her head in thanks, Luna entered the library and smiled at the smaller mare.

"Thank you Twilight. It is good to see you," she said.

"Princess Luna, if you don't mind me asking, what brings you to Ponyville?" Twilight asked the alicorn princess. At this, Luna's expression became uneasy, and she avoided making eye contact.

"Yes, of course." the moon princess answered, sounding slightly nervous. "Well, you see Twilight Sparkle, the reason I'm here is… well, today is my birthday…"

Hearing this, Twilight's eyes went wide and the purple unicorn started to panic. "Your birthday? I didn't know it was your birthday, I'm so sorry, no pony said it was—" Twilight's rambling was quickly cut off by Luna holding a hoof up assumingly as she spoke.

"It's quite alright. After all, I have been gone for a thousand years. But I would have thought my sister would have remembered at least..." Twilight noticed Luna said the last bit with a hint of despair in her voice. "In any case, I decided to leave the castle and came here to see you, my friends here in Ponyville and have a… fun time, that's how the saying goes, correct?" Luna asked.

Twilight was a bit surprised at this and replied, "Well, it's great that you came to celebrate your birthday here, but what about your sister? Won't she worry when she finds out you're gone and she doesn't know where you are?"

"Worry not, Twilight; we left a note for our sister to let her know we're safe, and that we'll return home soon."

Twilight hesitated a bit, still concerned that something could go wrong, but managed to return the graceful smile Luna flashed in her direction.

Luna suddenly asked, "So, Twilight, may I ask what you were up to before I interrupted?"

"Oh, I was just studying up on astrology and magical metaphysics," Twilight replied. "I'm hoping it can help with some new spells I'm working on." The purple unicorn soon began telling her princess all about the new spells and other things she had learned since their last visit. Luna enjoyed this as she had missed spending time with Twilight and the other friends she had made in Ponyville during her time in Canterlot.

After some time, Twilight decided to head take Luna to Sweet Apple Acres to pay Applejack a visit. As the two walked through Ponyville, Luna took in the sights of the town and the activities of the other ponies. She was amazed, seeing the wonders of life outside of Canterlot and the palace. Ponyville now was incredibly different from her visit on Nightmare Night: no ponies were afraid of her, and though giving Luna the space and awe required for princesses, every pony smiled and waved at her, welcoming the alicorn rather than fearing her like last time. Soon the two reached the farm where Applejack waiting to greet them.

"Howdy Twilight, good of ya to drop in!" the orange earth pony welcomed the purple unicorn; she then looked over at Luna. "Oh, hi, Princess Luna! What brings you to Ponyville?" she asked, surprised to see the moon princess in Ponyville. She bowed her head in greeting.

"Hello Applejack, it is good to see again," Luna said, returning the farm pony's gesture of welcome. "After receiving Twilight Sparkle's letter, I've decided to spend some time with the friends I made during my last visit."

"Well, that's mighty swell, Princess, it's always an honour to have you here." Applejack said, tipping her head with a grin.

Luna gave a small smile in return. Applejack then invited the two inside.

"So Princess, what are your plans for your time in Ponyville?" Applejack asked, offering Luna and Twilight some apple pie.

"Well Applejack, we"—the princess cleared her throat with a frown—"_I_ have been thinking about going to Sugarcube Corner. I understand that your friend, Pinkie Pie, is quite adept with parties." Luna answered, accepting the slice of pie.

00000000000

Celestia read the letter for the fifty-third time. Part of her wanted to head straight to Ponyville and talk with Luna right away and explain to her the surprise party she had planned, but another part of her mind told her not to worry too much. She knew that Twilight would make sure of Luna's safety, and perhaps her sister would have an enjoyable time in Ponyville.

"Erm, Princess Celestia." A voice brought Celestia out of her thoughts and turned her attention to the pony that had entered the room, a light green pegasus with a slightly darker mane and tail. After finding the message left by the moon princess, Celestia had informed the castle staff as to not worry them about the younger royal sister's disappearance. However, from the nervous expression she could see on the pony's face, Celestia could tell there were still a few concerns.

"Yes, my little pony, what do you wish to speak about?" Celestia asked, making sure to appear calm so as to set the right mood.

"Princess... Er, some of the staff would like to know what you would like us to do about the party for Princess Luna's birthday..." the mare mumbled, looking toward the floor.

Celestia pondered a moment before smiling and responding, "Keep the party preparations up. I'm sure that Princess Luna will be back in time to not let them go to waste. I'll make sure of that."

Celestia watched the pony leave and shut the door before conjuring a roll of paper and a quill.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle..._


End file.
